Simplify the following expression: ${-5x-8-x+3}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5x - x} {-8 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-6x} {-8 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6x} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $-6x-5$